


Not Sure What I'm Doing

by Frozen_Rose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Rose/pseuds/Frozen_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl, Callie, was once lost in fear and loneliness until she was taken in my Fairy Tail members. Callie is an ice mage; she does not know how to use her magic properly, so Gray Fullbuster decides to train her. Natsu Dragneel becomes close friends with Callie. What happens when people fall in love and find out the history of Callie?</p>
<p>(I'll change this eventually. I suck at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sure What I'm Doing

The fire engulfed everything in my sight. It destroyed everything in front of me. The unbearable heat made me sweat as I stood there helpless and watching my friends and family burn to death before my eyes. A plume of fire exploded into the blackness, the flame rolling outwards like the smoke of a mushroom cloud. No one came to the rescue as screams of pain and agony echoed into the air. I stood there helplessly as everything became ash before my eyes. The intense heat was a barrier that did not allow me to rescue the ones I loved; it only forced me to stand there sweating in the heat and tears staining my face to watch everything I knew vanish before my eyes. I fell to the ground with a scream that was only filled with loss; the scream over powered the ones that were heard from the fire. The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a firery dance, twinkling like stars in the hot swirling air before cascading to the place I called home. Memories of my life in this place flashed before my eyes;

_My eyes felt raw as I continued to rub my eyes with my tear soaked fists. I had no idea where I was, who I was, where I came from, or why I was there. Hiccups exited my body as I shook in misery and lonliness. The tree I had rested against kept me sheltered from the cold rain that fell from the iron black clouds in the sky. Animals scurried away to seek shelter as I was left alone in this place. I continued to cry because I was abandoned and not even the wild anmimals would help me. The only thing you could hear besides the silence of the woods was the rain trickling down leaves and the sound of a little girl bawling in the middle of no where. Suddenly, there was a crumbling noise and I looked around to see no one. "Who is there?" I yelled._   
_A large figure came out from behind some bushes and a tree. He wore a large brown coat that was almost black from the rain that soaked it. "Don't be alarmed, young one." This man reveled himself by removing the hood from his face. "I am Valus. Why are you out here by yourself?" I was scared so I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was a rock, and threw it at this person. I tried to run away, but he only caught it in his hand and spoke once again. "I can help you. I have some food and a place for you to rest tonight. You don't want to get a cold, so why don't you come with me and we will get you some fresh clothes to wear and some food in your belly?" Valus dropped the muddy rock in his hand, wiped the mud onto his large coat, and held his hand towards me. I did not want to be alone anymore, so I went with this man._

I shook my head as the screams subdued from the fire. They are dying. I punched the muddy ground and looked towards the sky. The stars twinkled so happily in the night and the clouds cheerfully made happy shapes in the dark sky. They are all gone. I shook my head once again. The fire was slowly being put out by the rain. Not only could you hear a few screams of humans, but also animals.

_I shoved my face full of food because I had not eaten in days. The food was displayed in front of me for my consumption only. I looked up at Valus, questioningly. He only smiled and said, "Eat as much as you want. Once you're ready, we can talk." I looked down at the still steaming vegetables. and tears fell into my lap. "Is something wrong, dear?" Valus was a muscular man. He had short dark hair that was slicked back. He had dark green eyes and a slight beard. Valus looked like a man who cared for everyone before himself._   
_"I am scared." I whimpered._   
_He reached across the small table and put a callused but soft hand on my shoulder. "Don't be afraid. You are safe now." He used a finger to lift my chin so I would look at him. "A circus is filled with many people who will love and care for you and do anything for you."_   
_He took my hand and lead me out of the train car and into the large circus tent. Valus lead me towards a large entrance in the tent. I stayed behind him where I felt protected, but I looked around the circus tent. There were many people who were filled with laughter and smiles. A girl who was a few years older than me climbed a large pole. I moved out from behind Valus and watched her. She was wearing a red and orange outfit that I thought looked like a fire. She took a hold of a bar that was attached to two strings that hung in the air from a larger pole. I watched her turn to look at me. She smiled and said something, but I could not tell what she had said from the many voices that clouded the area. She lept into the air, her feet hanging from the small pole she had only moments ago. She grabbed another pole with her hands and then let go. I wish I could do that! I had thought to myself. The girl then did many flips and twirls in the air, I had lost count at how many she did. Finally, she landed on the ground and walked towards us._   
_I then took my place behind Valus once again. He said, "Don't be scared."_   
_The girl finally arrived where we were standing. She bent down to my heighth and Valus stepped out from infront of me. She held out her hand and said, "My name is Ember. Want to be friends?"_

Once the fire was almost gone, I bolted towards the circus tent. As I moved the door to enter, the fabric crumbled into ash by my touch. I looked around and saw many charred bodies lying on the ground. Most of them were by the entrance where they peobably took theri last breath. I held my hands over my mouth from screaming, but my tears only flowed over them. Some animsla also lied with their trainers, my friends. My family. I looked at the onyx colored bodies who were once my closest friends. I saw a flash of red in my vision. "Ember?" I called. I lept over the bodies towards the flash of red I had seen. I stopped only a few feet away from where Ember and I had spent all of our time together.

_"Just jump and I'll catch you!" She called from the other side. "If you get scared, and I can't catch you, the net below us will." I held the cold metal bar between my fingers. My bare feet were on a wooden platform that was suspended far from the ground. I watched Ember jump into the air, which was my signal to jump after her. I gulped and let my feet leap off of the platform. The wind blew in my hair and I felt as free as a bird. Once I hit the peak of my swing, I let go. I knew I was falling towards the ground, but a pair of warm hands clasped my ankles. "Great job!" Ember smiled at me and I laughed. "Ready?" I nodded._   
_I swung my arms into the air to catch the metal bar closest to me. I then swung backwards and my feet hit the wooden platform again, but this side was where Ember had started. "That was so much fun!" I yelled as I smiled from ear to ear. "Can we do it again?"_   
_"Of course we can!" Ember smiled and jumped. We danced in the air together for hours._

The net was broken and on the ground. A single body was placed in the center of it. Her clothes were solid black, except the scarf she always wore. It was placed beside her and it was completely red, no sign of blackness covered it. I closed my eyes. "Ember." I fell to the ground. "No, no, no. This- this is not real." I screamed into the deadly silent circus tent. "No!" It used to be filled with happiness and love. Now it was filled with only my sadness and only my voice. I finally stood to find the monster who did this. I picked up the red scarf and wrapped it around my own neck. "I am sorry."


End file.
